


第十一章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [11]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	第十一章

李赫宰的房子在近郊的半山别墅。  
平日开车也要小半小时的路程，现在硬是被压缩到五分钟。  
李东海只觉得周身的空气都变得稀薄，呼吸愈加困难，再听不到呼啸的风声，耳膜受到压力轻轻刺痛着。  
他只能把头埋进李赫宰的肩膀，脸藏在层层围巾之后独自紧张。

半山腰的别墅群静悄悄的，黎明前的黑暗包裹着几盏孤寂的路灯，空旷得仿佛全世界只剩下李东海，和这个背着他奔跑的男人。

李赫宰开门落锁，开地暖掀防尘布，全套动作一气呵成。只可怜李东海被扬起的灰尘呛得咳出了眼泪。  
李赫宰把他放到床上，走去窗边拉开一层又一层厚重的窗帘。  
李东海透过朦胧的眼泪看向窗外，黑夜一片漫漫无边。

眨眼之间李赫宰已经回到他身边，周身的凌厉不再收敛，全然放开的气场逼得李东海不禁屏住呼吸。  
李赫宰抬手抚摸他的脸颊，轻柔又爱怜的动作小心翼翼，唯恐稍大力气碰坏了这个心尖上的宝贝。  
他抬起李东海的下巴，借着深吻的姿势压着人倒在床上。

李东海被迫扬起头承受这个比之前更加难以招架，来势汹汹的吻。  
李赫宰全身都透着一股急切的意味。他微微用力钳住李东海的下颌，迫使人打开牙关，灵巧的舌头顺势滑入口腔，压制着对方温暖湿热的舌头挑逗敏感的上颚，又一颗颗牙齿的舔过牙龈。  
他的力道很大，李东海只觉得从牙齿到嘴唇都泛着酸麻。鼻腔吸入的空气远远不够李赫宰从他嘴里掠夺走的，眼前开始出现星星点点的光斑，他受不住地使劲推开李赫宰。  
李赫宰顺从地离开他的嘴唇，双手撑上他的肩膀，整个人笼罩在他身上俯视着他。  
李东海张着嘴大口喘气，心里胡乱想着是李赫宰急切的模样比较丢人，还是自己被吻到窒息更加好笑。缓了一会儿他才平复了呼吸，无奈地掐着李赫宰的脸说：“你是不是想憋死我......”

李赫宰捉住他的手，放到嘴边轻轻啄吻。从指尖到掌心，一丝丝一寸寸。他微闭着眼，神情严肃又虔诚，末了还伸出舌尖舔了舔掌心。  
李东海一时间害羞起来，手指不自觉的蜷缩。他探手抚上李赫宰的脸颊，看着他的眼睛露出一个讨好的笑：“我想看你的眼睛。”  
李赫宰顿了一顿，犹豫着摇头：“很丑。”  
李东海撑着床坐起身，双手捧住他的脸，给双眼各印上一个柔柔的吻，语气坚定地说：“我想看。”

在李东海晶莹闪烁的双眸前，李赫宰永远不会拒绝。  
他低头慢慢取下美瞳，迟迟不敢抬头。李东海使劲抬起他的脸，他却马上闭起了眼睛。  
李东海无法，只能捏着他的脸撒气。他忽而心念一转，笑着问：“你真的不让我看吗？”  
李赫宰眼皮颤动了几下，却还是没有睁开眼睛。  
李东海没再说话，房间里只剩下窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。  
李赫宰虽然好奇，却依旧闭着眼。突然面前的空气被搅开，他敏捷的抬手接住，却是李东海的羽绒服。紧接着飞过来的就是他的围巾，然后是袜子，然后......

李赫宰按捺不住地睁眼，李东海的裤子正脱了一半，蜜色的皮肤半遮半掩，好一副引人入胜。  
李东海看他睁开眼，若无其事地继续脱裤子，只是发抖的手和染上红晕的耳垂，透露着他也不过是故作镇定。  
他把裤子甩到李赫宰怀里，盘腿坐到他面前，笑着问：“不是不睁眼睛吗？”笑容狡黠，小把戏得逞的调皮与得意呼之欲出。

李赫宰没有美瞳遮掩的双眼妖冶异常。  
他的眼角本就带着些细微的上扬弧度，赤红的瞳孔与他过分白皙的皮肤形成强烈的反差，似是茫茫雪原上一枝孑然而立的罂粟，张扬、妖艳，却也诡异、致命。  
“很好看。我喜欢。”李东海着迷地盯着看了好久，像是被勾了魂魄，一边说着话一边吻上李赫宰的双眼。

他纯真又痴迷的神情让李赫宰的眼神无处安放，落下目光胶着在抵着他膝盖的光滑细腻的大腿。  
从宿舍出来时他给李东海套了件自己的毛衣。  
他的衣服大都是oversize，此时毛衣略长的下摆堆叠在李东海的腿根，紧实的肌肉隐没在毛绒绒的衣摆下，惹人想入非非。  
脸旁摩挲他眼睛的手，掌心藏进长长的袖口，只留下温柔的指尖在他的脸上流连忘返。领口歪歪扭扭地挂在肩上，隐约露出一点圆润可爱的肩膀。

李赫宰全身燥热起来，他迫切地把李东海压回被子，扯下让自己呼吸急促的毛衣扔到地上，整个覆上那个灼人的热源。  
浅浅的摩擦过嘴唇，便急不可待的袭向喉结，一番啃咬舔舐让李东海全身汗毛竖起，他难耐地推推李赫宰的头。  
李赫宰不情不愿的转移战场，偏头吮上精致的锁骨。不顾李东海的惊呼，在他锁骨上留下一排清晰的牙印。

李东海初经人事，几下就被撩拨的再次情动。  
除了还遮掩着的那层最后的布料，他全身几近赤裸，而李赫宰除了衬衫的扣子打开了几颗略显凌乱，其他衣物都完整的穿在身上。  
当然不能只有自己这么狼狈，李东海伸手急切地解着李赫宰的纽扣。

察觉到他的意图，李赫宰微微弓起身，自己主动解扣子脱衣服。却舍不得离开对方一分一秒，舌尖顺着锁骨滑向悄悄挺立的乳尖。  
围着褐色的乳晕打了几转，便张口把小巧的一颗含进口中。那一点小小的肉粒被他用舌尖碾着推走又拉回，后又用牙齿叼住，重重地撕扯。  
在快感的冲击下，痛觉变得迟钝。等李东海觉得疼得厉害时，李赫宰已经继续向下移动。胸口那一圈又红又肿，轻轻触摸上那圈皮肤，顿时传来尖锐的痛。  
只是没等他痛呼出口，音色已转成舒爽的呻吟。

李赫宰不再与他玩什么欲语还休，干脆利落的撕开内裤，力道大得让李东海腿上留下几道深深的红印子。  
他把李东海的腿向两旁推开，舔吻了几下就把整个半勃的性器吞入口中。双手则是摸索着解开自己的腰带。  
火热的下身突然被冰凉包裹，李东海被激得打了个寒颤，双腿不自觉夹紧。李赫宰懒得再与拉链纠缠，撕扯开裤子，双手掰开李东海的大腿。  
他吐出含着的挺立，犹如幼鹿喝水般，探出舌尖一下一下舔舐着李东海的顶端。等到那根颤颤巍巍的完全挺起，他的舌头又开始围着顶部打圈，不时的顺着柱身滑到最底，像寻到两颗新奇的糖果般含着囊袋吸吮玩弄。微张的眼眸撇到大腿内侧被内裤勒出的红印，他又疼惜的轻轻舔舐。

李东海的全部心神都跟着李赫宰的舌尖移动。大腿根部被温凉的柔软扫过，酥痒一直传到心底，引得血管也跟着怦怦颤抖。心脏激烈的跳动让他呼吸都变得困难。  
李赫宰的吻不再轻柔，牙齿的啃咬让李东海钝钝的痛着。他半立起身，大腿根果然又添了个齿印，浅浅的泛着血痕。

李赫宰感受到他起身，对他笑得开心，眯起的眼睛明媚又纯真。他一边笑还一边用舌尖舔了一下李东海性器的顶端。  
李东海再无暇分心顾及疼痛，他只觉得那殷红如血的双眸蛊惑着他，明知危险，却又甘心沉沦。

他任由李赫宰在他身上留下一个又一个带着血痕的印记。

李赫宰完全遵循欲望而行，眼中已经不见清明，略略扩大的瞳孔让他整个人显得妖娆又无辜。  
人类躯体滚烫的热度对他有着致命的吸引。  
他放开李东海的腿，手指滑到身后隐秘的穴口试探地戳刺。甬道干涩难行，任他强硬的挺进一个指节，也再难多入半分。  
他只能无奈的抽回手，嘴也离开对方的性器，抬起身皱着眉歪头思考起来。

李东海被弄得生疼，全身逼出一层冷汗，死咬着嘴唇发不出声音。此时的李赫宰就像是变了个人，不再顾及他能否承受，只一心想把手指送入那处渴盼的温暖。

趁着他抽回手，李东海拉下他的头，捏着他的耳垂软着声音说：“你轻一点，我好疼......”  
李赫宰恍然回神，目光缓慢落回李东海的脸，又瞬间全身紧绷起来。“对不起对不起！我.......”他神色慌乱，一个闪身从李东海身前退到墙角，“对不起，我不知道......我不是故意的......”  
李东海被他一系列动作弄得发懵，呆呆地问：“你要去哪？”  
“我们......别......别做了，”李赫宰垂着眼不看他，“我会弄伤你的。”  
“......现在，这个情况，你跟我说，不做了？？？”李东海惊讶得眼睛都瞪大一圈。  
“我......”李赫宰沉默了半天才叹息着开口，“我害怕。”

李东海强撑着下床走到他身边，把自己缩进他怀里。  
全身心交付的姿态让李赫宰绷紧的身体渐渐放松，他终于抬手环住他的腰，缓缓收紧把人压向自己，不留缝隙。  
李东海抬起头贴着他的耳朵小声说：“你轻一点就可以了......”  
感受到对方的脸颊又升起灼热的温度，李赫宰也跟着害羞起来。  
他慢慢揉捏着李东海紧致的屁股，顺着缝隙伸进手指浅浅戳刺，艰难的伸进一个指节。

李东海咬着牙把疼痛的闷哼咽回去。  
李赫宰再不敢动作，退出来安抚地揉弄臀肉，贴着他的脸说：“太涩了，没有......”没等说完他忽然眼神一亮。  
涩......润滑一下不就好了。  
他的手回到李东海有些疲软的前端，迅速套弄着。  
李赫宰抱着他转身压到墙上，蹲下来重新把他的性器含进嘴里，模仿着交合的动作，没多久就得到了天然的润滑。

带着人回到床上，李赫宰借着满手滑腻探进那处期待已久隐秘。  
精液的润滑虽不至进出无碍，却也轻松了不少。他慢慢地送入一根手指，迫不及待地抽插起来。

李东海现在的感觉说不上好。冰冷的手指像是一路冻到心底，异物入侵的胀痛使他身体绷紧，而李赫宰却在此时加入了第二根手指。  
痛感更加放大，他刚躲开些就被牢牢掌控住。  
李赫宰的眼睛再次染上些茫然，低沉的声音倾吐而出：“忍一忍......马上就好......”  
两根手指不再只是单纯的抽插，旋转着方向四处抠弄刺探，直至触到那一点细小的凸起。

李东海顿时一个激灵。  
从未有过的快感像是海浪般席卷他的身体，所到之处皆是令人抓耳挠腮的酥痒，全身的每一个细胞都在诉说着舒爽快意。  
李赫宰满意他的反应，压着那一点猛烈进攻，时不时用力分开手指夹起轻轻拉扯。等到李东海放松下来不再抗拒，他才抽回手指，换上昂扬已久的坚挺。

一寸寸侵入内里，一寸寸撑开褶皱，整个性器完全包裹在细细密密的湿热中，李赫宰满足地呼出一口气。  
他按着李东海的腰胯律动，准确的碾着敏感点。看着身下的人由一开始痛苦地皱眉到现在抑制不住的喘息，前端颤颤巍巍的又一次坚硬挺起，李赫宰只觉得下身更胀，性器跳动着挺进撞击，似是整个人要融进对方的身体。

天边终于泛起一抹金色，昏暗的卧室不再只有庭院射灯模糊的微光。窗外一片开阔，远处连绵的群山隐在淡淡的薄雾中，掩着丝丝缕缕的明亮透过巨大的落地窗，给交缠的爱人镀上一层温柔的光。

李赫宰敏锐地感受到光影的变化，他抱着李东海坐起身，贴着后背把他圈在胸前，鼻子凑上肩窝贪婪汲取独属于对方的气息。  
李东海在全方位的刺激下呻吟出声。他反手搂住李赫宰的头，松松地抓着他的头发，随着被顶弄的力度起起伏伏。

李赫宰一手握上李东海的手腕，一手扣紧他的腰，嘴唇贴着手腕的血管喃喃开口：“快日出了......”  
手腕纤细又柔软，血液的香甜似乎穿透皮肤，弥漫在温暖的空气中。

李东海努力睁开眼。  
天空愈加明亮，远处的云染上淡淡的橘光，太阳终于攀上山顶，毫不吝惜地挥洒融融的暖意。  
许是空调温度太高，他觉得两人紧贴的大腿似乎出了汗，黏黏腻腻的一片湿滑。  
身后李赫宰的动作越来越快，手腕传来的尖锐疼痛和下身奔涌的快感同时到达。他激烈喘息着转头，向李赫宰讨一个美妙的亲吻。

李赫宰浅浅啄着他的嘴唇，又转向侧颈，半吻半咬地含着跳动的动脉。

李东海沉浸在高潮的余韵中，眼前都是密密麻麻花白的斑点，每一寸筋骨都泛着酸软。  
他闭着眼，在轻微的晕眩中昏昏欲睡。

在他看不见的身后，李赫宰神智再无半点清明，双眼完全被赤红的茫然占据。眼下的皮肤犹如打碎的瓷器般出现斑驳的裂痕，青紫的血管根根暴起。  
他浅浅的吻着李东海侧颈的皮肤，含着血管轻轻叼起。

犬牙一点点伸长，轻而易举地刺破了柔嫩的皮肤。

-TBC-


End file.
